


Cosmic Love (King AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forces of gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love (King AU)

Your father’s crown sings.

Its voice a vibration cut through with stars and super novas and vast dark fields of craggy pockmarked rock. Mountainous asteroids broiling in the crackling ultraviolet heat of electromagnetic storms. Red giants, ponderous, loud like boulders shedding their skins as they bound down mountainside slopes.

It sings for you, and only you.

The moment that cracked golden rim settles onto your head, your eyes are opened to the scattered scrawl of his name written into every inch of your being. Every atom, every particle, every speck of matter imbued with your father’s mandate. The furious force of mass is not a theory; it is his mark. 

Everything falling. Everything always rushing with fierce desperation to the center of all things. He bends the space around you and binds all things together into a bright and burning beacon.

And as his blood hisses its infrared fury against the cold curve of your brow and fills the dark of your eyes, you understand.

Gravitation is nothing more than the universe’s unbearable, infantile need for intimacy. 

From the mammoth pull of the planets as they sweep past each other, blindly reaching out in the darkness to the tiny yet irresistible oscillations of atoms, ionic bonds interlacing like fingers. 

All these things just manifestations of his desire. Of his wish to be ever closer, closer, closer. 

Closer to you.

You feel it all. The burden of the sky. The miles and miles of gas and dust pushing down until your shoulders creak in heavy agony. The undertow of the earth wrapping its hands around you, vainly struggling to drag you closer to the molten beat of its burning heart. The horrific, unending, eternal weight of the universe always pushing and pulling and dragging you down. All of this nothing more than the immeasurable mass of his love.

It is too much.

But the chasm stirs inside of you, baring bitter fangs in a grin like an open grave. It hisses like an abyssal sky cracked through with starless nights.

_Give it to me, little kingling. For I am the Great Devourer. World Eater, Galaxy Ripper. Nothing he can give you will ever be too much._

You let it have it. The unendurable, unfathomable weight. The force of his love and the pain that comes with it.

And it swallows it. It swallows it all.

So you stand, your father’s blood staining your fist, your chest braced by the howling hole with its flickering tongues that lap at the cage of your ribs. You look your father in the face as the light in his eyes goes down like the setting sun and you laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "The Drunkard" exploring the relationship between father and son from the Mad King's point of view.


End file.
